


heroes and villains

by salazarastark (niewanyin)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Forced Public Sex, M/M, Slight Forced Feminization, Train Sex, non-consensual anal fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 23:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20768396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niewanyin/pseuds/salazarastark
Summary: Michael's subway trip does not go as planned.





	heroes and villains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vandoorne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandoorne/gifts).

Michael clambers onto the subway, breathing a huge sigh of relief that he just managed to get on before it was able to embark the station. He leans against the side, and glances down at his phone. Three missed calls, all from his mom. Probably worried about the attacks she’s heard New York going through. He sends her a quick text to tell her it’s okay and that he doesn’t want to move back to St. Louis.

He really can’t.

He has to stay in New York, he’s its  _ hero _ .

Well, one of them.

He leans against a pole, the cramped subway jostling someone into him when it starts to move. Michael grunts, but just continues staring at his phone. It’s New York and it’s the subway. This is not his problem.

The fingers, however, really are.

He grips the pole and it bends just a little underneath his strength. The fingers are underneath his underwear, dancing along his crease, and he turns around to see Stephan.

The older man is smirking as he meets Michael's eyes. Michael swallows around the lump in his throat. Stephan Kutcher is a monster of a man who is dedicated to helping Peter Kolawski try to take over the city, to make New York bend to his will, and Michael knows it's only a stepping stone to the country and then the world. He knows that if there's one man that can succeed in that goal, it'll be Kolawski with Stephan by his side.

Michael had no idea that Stephan knew about him. Or maybe he doesn't. Maybe Stephan, horrifyingly, regularly does this to men on subways.

Michael has no idea if he's doing this because he's Michael or because he's Titanium. He bites his lips, and his mind races as he tries to figure out what he needs to do next. What he  _ should _ do next.

He could turn around and fight him. He’s in a fucking subway, and he can control metal and technology. Stephan is fast, faster than a normal human by all means, but he’s no Velocity. He can easily take him here, but that would reveal who he is, and Michael knows that can’t happen. Riptide had made sure that he understood that.

The subway is crowded, and Michael desperately looks around to catch the eye of someone who might notice the problem, but no one is paying attention.

Of course they aren’t, it’s New York, but  _ still _ .

He wants a white knight right now.

Stephan’s fingers slide into his ass and Michael grunts. He turns back around, leans his face into the cool metal of the pole, and closes his eyes as the fingers dance inside him. There’s two of them, and they’re twisting and scissoring him in a way that makes Michael’s pulse tick up a few notches, and he chokes back a whimper of pain and disgust and pleasure.

Stephan presses right up against his body, pressing him closer to the pole, and Michael is forced to let go of it just so he doesn’t ruin the metal and let on about his identity. He can do this.

He doesn’t want to do this.

He lets his face continue to rest against the metal, just so he has some connection to the metal, something that’s alive to him as anything else in this world with how it thrums and lights up when he comes in contact with it. He can feel the metal almost breathing around him, and it’s enough for him to try and gain a clear focus, for him to try and recover.

Stephan’s added a third finger, and Michael wants to go away. His eyes crack open in a daze, because surely someone has realized what’s going on, but there’s no such luck. Everyone is focused on something else, and Michael’s ra-

What’s going on between him and Stephan isn’t being noticed at all.

At least no one is going to notice this humiliation, which is the solace that Michael can take as Stephan’s fingers manage to go even deeper inside him, filling him.

Stephan is a big man, with big fingers, and they’ve located Michael’s prostate, torturous teasing the gland while Michael shifts his legs, praying to God that he won’t get hard.

God is not listening, and the Devil chuckles in his ear.

Stephan’s fingers continue to poke and prod while Michael squeezes his eyes shut and bites his lip so hard that he’s surprised that he isn’t drawing blood.

He just wants this to stop.

And it finally does when the stars explode in Michael’s eyes, blinding him with their killer light as he feel sticky wetness in jeans, creating a stain that he knows is obvious, praying to God that it’ll able to be hidden if he adjusts his shirt and then for the first time since Michael stepped foot on this stupid fucking subway, Stephan gets close to his ear and whispers into it.

“You like that, you dirty little slut?” 

Michael shakes his head. No. No, he doesn’t. He wants Stephan’s fingers out of him and he wants to run away as far as he can from this subway, because he stood there and took this fingerbang like the-

Like the dirty little slut he actually is.

God, everyone would be so fucking disgusted and ashamed of him.

And that’s why he knows they can’t know.

Stephan begins to talk again. “You’re going to meet me at O’Malley’s tomorrow night. You’re going to come prepped. And you’re going to let me fuck you in a dirty alley, unless you want all your friends to know what a fucking  _ freak _ you are.”

Michael nods, because he knows that he doesn’t have any other choice. Riptide, Velocity, Ultra. . . . They can never know. He still doesn’t know if Stephan knows, he can’t choke out anything to say that would give him a clue, but it doesn’t matter.

He still can’t risk it.

Stephan laughs. “God, this was too easy.”

He bites Michael’s neck, leaving a perfect mark there, and for the first time, Michael whimpers.

"Thanks for the good time, princess. You know what, when you come to see me, wear a dress."

Michael just keeps his eyes closed.


End file.
